Rhino Guards
The Rhino Guards are some of Prince John's evil henchman in the animated movie Robin Hood. Appearances ''Robin Hood'' The Rhino Guards are first seen during the film's opening credits. Later during the movie, they are seen marching in a procession in back of the lead crocodile (who could presumably be Captain Crocodile, as he looks just like him except for wearing red shoes instead of green ones) along with some elephants and hippos. In one scene, four Rhino Guards are seen guarding a treasure chest filled with gold farthings. Robin Hood (disguised as a woman fortune teller) manages to distract Prince John long enough for Little John (disguised as a maid) to steal the gold from the chest without being spotted by the Rhino Guards. One Rhino Guard notices the disguised Little John and, believing he is an attractive damsel, wolf-whistles to him. When Prince John finds out that he has been robbed by the two outlaws, he commands the Rhino Guards to go after them, which they do. However, Robin Hood and Little John manage to escape the Rhino Guards. In another scene, Rhino Guards are seen on either side of Prince John's throne during an archery tournament that soon commences. One guard is also seen marching with other animals as a contestant in the tournament. Robin Hood (now disguised as a stork) manages to win the archery tournament. However, Prince John somehow sees through Robin Hood's disguise and gestures to Captain Crocodile, who whispers something in one of the Rhino Guard's ear. The Rhino Guards follow Robin Hood as he steps up to Prince John for him to declare him the winner. Unfortunately, the prince instead rips off Robin Hood's disguise and commands the Rhino Guards to seize him and tie him up. When Robin Hood proclaims that King Richard is the rightful king, Prince John furiously calls the Rhino executioner to behead Robin Hood. Before the Rhino executioner can do so, Little John holds a small sword behind Prince John's back and forces him to set Robin Hood free. After the Rhino Guards release him, however, Prince John demands them to kill Robin Hood, and the Rhino Guards give chase once again. Little John fights a few of the Rhino Guards and manages to poke one of them in the ribs with a staff, causing him to groan. One Rhino Guard is seen attacking Robin Hood off-screen. Lady Kluck then jabs the Rhino Guard in the buttocks with the Golden Arrow, causing him to scream in pain and run off. Later, a number of Rhino Guards who are chasing after the innocent citizens of Nottingham can be seen crashing through a tent. When Lady Kluck attacks Prince John as well, the prince demands the Rhino Guards to "seize the fat one." They then try to tackle Lady Kluck as if they were playing football, but she manages to defeat them all and escape. Más tarde se ve a los Guardias de Rhino persiguiendo a los ciudadanos de Nottingham cuando intentan escapar de la cárcel. Antes de perseguirlos, el Príncipe Juan dice: "¡Guardias Guardias! ¡Los prisioneros se escapan!" Cómo Alerta, las Guardias de Rhino se derraman más rápido de lo que esperaba el Príncipe Juan y sin querer se topan con el príncipe cuando se estrellan contra la puerta, a pesar de que el Príncipe John les dice que cesen y desistan. Un grupo de guardias de rinoceronte puede verse más tarde derribado como bolos cuando Robin Hood suelta varios barriles de vino que derriban a los guardias de rinoceronte. Varios de los guardias de rinocerontes siguen al Sheriff de Nottingham mientras persiguen a Robin Hood, solo para que este último patee al lobo gordo en los guardias, antes de que los últimos cuatro sean lanzados lanzando lanzas a Robin. cuando el Rey Ricardo regresa a Nottingham, los guardias de rinocerontes se vuelven a ser sus guardias y dejan las ordenes del Principe Juan y se unen a los heroes. ''House of Mouse'' The Rhinos appear in several episodes of the series as guests. In the episode "Dining Goofy", two Rhino Guards are seen running away with other various Disney characters, without noticing that they're running over Donald Duck, from the House of Mouse due to Goofy's "helping" and especially his annoying Hawaiian music playing. Sooner or later, they are seen coming back with the same various Disney characters to the House of Mouse, again without noticing Donald. Category:Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Males Category:Guards Category:Bullies Category:Not completely evil Category:Comical Villains Category:Robin Hood (1973) villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Antagonists